The Tiger Sleeps Tonight
by pikachu909
Summary: A song parody based on the story Eyes of the Serpent, Heart of the Tiger.  Story is coming soon.  Please Read and Review.


"The Tiger Sleeps Tonight"

By

Pikachu909

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". But I do own Inari and Kana.

It is a quiet night in the forest, the only sound we can hear are the chirping of the crickets.

There we can see the protector of the travelers, a white tiger name Kana. He is sleeping on the forest floor with a nine year old girl with long raven hair and purple eye markings that goes around the lash line and stops a half an inch beyond the eye and rests on the top of the nose below her nostrils. Her name is Inari. She rubs her cheek on Kana's soft, warm fur as she sleeps peacefully knowing that she is safe with him.

As they sleep, Sakon, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, and Kimimaro leap down from a tree.

Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo get in a group of three while Tayuya and Kimomaru get in their positions as Tayuya prepares her flute.

"_Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh."_ Kimimaro sings. _"__Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh."_

"_Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh."_ Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo sing in unison.

"_In the forest, the mighty forest. The tiger sleeps tonight."_ Kimimaro sings beautifully. _"In the forest, the quiet forest. The tiger sleeps tonight."_ And on her cue, Tayuya starts to play her flute.

"_Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh."_ Kimimaro sings.

"Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh." Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo sing in the background. 

"_Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh."_ Kimimaro sings.

"_Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh_, w_emoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh_." Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo sing in the background.

"_Near the village, the peaceful village. The tiger sleeps tonight."_ Kimimaro continues to sing beautifully. _"Near the village, the quiet village. The tiger sleeps tonight."_ And on her cue again, Tayuya plays her flute.

"_Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh."_ Kimimaro sings.

"Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh." Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo sing in the background. 

"_Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh."_ Kimimaro sings.

"_Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh_, w_emoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh_." Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo sing in the background.

After that, the talented kunochi starts her flute solo.

"_Hush my darling, don't fear my darling. The tiger sleeps tonight."_ Kimimaro sings. _"Hush my darling, don't fear my darling. The tiger sleeps tonight."_ Once again, Tayuya plays her flute.

"_Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh."_ Kimimaro sings.

"Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh." Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo sing in the background. 

"_Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh."_ Kimimaro sings.

"_Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh_, w_emoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh_." Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo sing in the background.

"So you're the ones who is playing in the middle of the night, don't you know some of the animals are trying to get some sleep?" Kana growled.

And with that the five ninjas flee for their lives.

"Why are we fleeing from him, we could of just kill that overgrown house cat and give its fur to Lord Orochimaru!" Tayuya snarls at Kimimaro.

"And lose one kunochi in the group, it's not worth the risk of getting killed." Kimimaro replied.

"Well whoever has the idea of having us doing a song about a tiger in the forest, I want to give them a piece of my mind." Tayuya growled.

"For once I have to agree with you." Sakon replied. They keep fleeing from the tiger until they're out of sight.

Meanwhile, Inari waits patiently for Kana. She heard a rustling in the bushes, she sees Kana coming out of the forest.

"So, any idea who waked you up?" The young girl asked as her light green eyes is on her protector.

"Just some troublemakers, that's all Inari." The tiger answered as he lied down on the ground, getting himself ready to sleep. Feeling tired herself she places her head on his chest and curls herself up to sleep for the night.


End file.
